particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zardugal
•62% Terran Patriarchal •6% Eastern Apostolic •2% Aurorian •5% Orderist |ethnic_group = 69% Augustan |demonym = Zardugan/Zardic/Zardugalian |regime = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |governing_body = Imperial Parliament | HoStitle = Emperor | HoSname = Felipe I | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Aleksandro Georgo Joĉjo |area = 1.065.300 |area_unit = km² |population = 99,505,405(4606) |gdp_capita = 107,554 |gdp_total = 10,702,184,509,297 |est_date = _ *4603 (The Great Empire of Zardugal) *4440 (Augustan Empire) *2117 (First Republic) |currency = Zard(ZAR, ) |summer_time = GMT -1 |timezone = GMT -2 |drives_on = Right |calling_code = +46 |Internet TLD = .zrd |organizations = World Congress Consortium Alliance |CoA = Aug_Emperor_coa.png |royal_house = House of Bourvonne |royal_house_title = Royal House }}Zardugal, officially known as The Great Empire of Zardugal (Augustan: La Granda Imperio de Zardugal) is a nation in the Southern Hemisphere on the continent of Majatra. Once at the heart of the mighty ancient Augustan Empire, and later an integral part of the Ahmadi Caliphate, Zardugal has always maintained a prominent role in Majatra. Modern-day Zardugal is a developed country and tendencially a multi-cultural society. About the most recent history, Zardugal was a founding member of the pan-continental Majatran Alliance which it left under the Augustine Empire, the predecessor of the current empire. The nation consists of five regions known as Archduchies with powers traditionally bestowed to them by the central government. Zardugal has a vibrant economy and enjoys a strong overseas trading relationship. Its biggest exports include biofuels, aluminium, beef, pork and pharmaceuticals. It has a burgeoning financial sector based in the largest city, Beleco, major shipbuilding facilities at the port cities of Limestoi and Kostandia. The nation is considered one of the most environment-friendly on Terra and for many years banned the use of private cars - opting for an extensive and subsidised public transport system instead. History of Zardugal Ancient history The first attested historical event in Zardic history is the settlement of Qedarite tribes on its territory during the Qedarite Migrations. In 224, much of the South of Zardugal was brought under the rule of the Qedarite Kingdom of Irkawa, during which time many Mallans and Irkawans settled on the territory of Zardugal. Augustan Empire In 395, Augustus the Great, the king of the Kingdom of Leucopolis, a Selucian-speaking successor state of the Qedarite Empire, initiated one of the largest campaigns of conquest in ancient history, culminating in the conquest of the Kingdom of Irkawa. The conquests of Augustus created the Augustan Empire which was to bear his name, and which ruled all of the South of the continent for nearly a thousand years. Zardugal, together with its northern neighbour Cobura, became the core territory of the new empire, and the most lasting legacy of the centuries of Augustan rule over Zardugal is the emergence of the Augustan people as the dominant ethnicity in the nation. The long decline of the Augustan Empire began with the settlement of Deltarians in former Augustan territory and the subsequent Augustan-Tokundian Wars, culminating in the eventual conquest of the Empire by the emerging Ahmadi Empire. Ahmadi Caliphate The Ahmadi-Augustan Wars, started with the Great War of the South of 1234-1242, pitted the rising Ahmadi Caliphate against the declining Augustan Empire. Although the Empire managed to avoid complete conquest during the Great War of the South, its entire territory was incorporated in the Caliphate in 1401, beginning a century-long period of direct Ahmadi rule. Zardugal was governed by an Emir, appointed by the Caliph, whose role however was limited to defence and the collection of taxes; the country was largely run by the local princes, who retained large autonomy in exchange for tribute. Kingdom of Zardugal When the Caliphate collapsed in 1500, the local princes of Zardugal regained their independence, and were united to form the Kingdom of Zardugal, an Augustan-speaking Hosian polity that was to last until 2117, when a liberal revolution overthrew the monarchy and established the First Federation of Zardugal. Saiserist Era A newly formed international organisation, the New World Order, based on racial supremacist and militarist ideals, gained a foothold in Zardugal and, indeed, much of Majatra during the early 2500s. It was based on an alliance between the Delic-supremacist Saiserist League, the authoritarian meritocratic Illuminati, and the Historical Communist Party of Zardugal, that gained power in the nation in 2513. The Saiserist League, led by Volodimir Saiser and affiliated with the New World Order, soon gained the upper hand within the Triumvirate, and the implementation of racially-based slavery by the Saiserists led to the disintegration of the Triumvirate and a civil war between the regime and the liberal and democratic opposition. It was called the Zardic Slave War. Although the war ended in an abolitionist victory, the conflict continued for several decades. The reborn Free Federation of Zardugal remained under Saiserist control, and in 2533 Zardugal invaded Cobura, which ended in Zardic defeat in 2539. Saiserism emerged as a new ideology, closely associated with the New World Order, and was one of the dominant ideological systems of thought in the 26th and 27th century. Augustan Rebirth In the early years of the 36th century, a new, supranational Augustan Empire was formed based on the ideas and ideals of the ancient Augustan Empire. Zardugal, became one of four prefectures and despotates of the new empire ruled from the city of Augusta in Cobura. However, the Second Empire collapsed following the Jelbic Augustan Wars, leading to the founding of the Third Federal Era. Third Federal era The current incarnation of Zardugal was founded in 3647 following the collapse of the Second Augustan Empire. The Zards spent years rebuilding their once proud nation to retake their place as a world power. Today the Federation of Zardugal is considered one of the most powerful nations in the world, having recently survived a massive assault by the Jelbic Khaganate and leading to its eventual collapse. Although Zardugal succeeded in regaining its lost prominence in the aftermath of the fall of the Khaganate, during the late 40th century it experienced significant instability and political polarization, culminating in the brief but disastrous Zardic Civil War, fought between monarchist and republican forces. Although the war ended in a republican victory, the nation did not fully recover its battered economic and military standing. The Birth of a New Empire After many years of being a republic, the Zardugalian Parliament passed a constitutional amendment in the year 4603 that switched the system of government into a constitutional monarchy under which the former president, Felipe Bourbon, was proclaimed Emperor. He started his reign on November 1, 4603 and was crowned on December 5, 4603. The Royal House of Bourvonne was founded and became the official ruling house of the Empire. By Treaty of Sathea, the Empire saw its greatest expansion yet with the admission of Barmenistan, Kafuristan, Kizenia, Endralon, Cobura, etc. making it the biggest empire ever in the history of Terra. It is under this period that historians and analysts called “Zardugal’s Golden Era” as its once fallen economy has skyrocketed (called the Crowning Miracle) following the government’s extensive efforts to revitalize the sectors of the country, attract foreign investors, secure employment to citizens, and improve diplomatic and trade deals with other countries. The nation saw itself rising once again into being one of Terra’s superpower nations, being able to revive its economy. Overview Geography Zardugal is located on the Southwestern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatra Basin all the way to the Northwest coast. The country shares borders with Vanuku to the north, Jelbania to the east and to the south is Cobura. In the south east, Lake Majatra represents an additional demarcation, bordering the Ingomu province. Zardugal also has a lengthy coastline to its west facing the Verand Ocean. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Corious and Ustari. The climate in Zardugal varies between a continental climate in the north, with cold winters, and hot, humid summers and well distributed rainfall patterns, and a more Adriatic climate in the south with hot, dry summers and autumns and relatively cold winters with heavy inland snowfall. Differences in elevation, proximity to Lake Majatran and large river basins, as well as the exposure to the winds account for climate differences. Northern areas of Zardugal possesses typical continental climate, with air masses from North and Western Majatran which shapes its climatic profile. South and Southwest Zardugal is subject to subtropical influences, however the inland mountain ranges contribute to the cooling down the biggest part of warm air masses. Government and politics Imperial Government The Imperial Government is the central authority of Zardugal. Given the federal system of government, the Imperial government tends to focus on protection of basic human rights, foreign affairs, defence and trade policy leaving many other policies for the states to handle. The Constitution of 4603 is the most current constitutional law document of the nation and lays out the basic structure of Zardugal, the state and its powers. The constitution establish a Constitutional Monarchy with the Emperor 'as Head of State which formally detains the executive powers, chairing also as per Constitution the cabinets, but who actually appoints the Prime Minister (Augustan: Cefministro) to coordinate and lead the work of the 'Imperial Cabinet acting as a de facto Head of Government. The Prime Minister is nominated by the Zardugalian Parliament, whose 350 members are elected each 6 years, assures to him all the powers and prerogative of the head of the executive in Zardugal. Administrative Divisions Zardugal is divided into 5 Archduchies and each of these Archduchies play an integral role in the imperial component of Zardugal. The Archduchies of Zardugal mimic the imperial government, having Archduke/Archduchess as the Head of Archduchy and Premier as Head of Government of each Archduchy who is elected during national elections; each Archduchy has an elected assembly which is similar to the imperial legislature. Archducal governments in Zardugal maintain a lot of power and often compete with the Imperial government for certain political rights. In Zardugal beneath the Archduchies are the municipal governments called "Districts" (Augustan: Distriktoj). The Districts are similar to the Imperial government and Archducal governments in that they are elected by general election. Each district has a district legislature and an elected Governor. Beneath districts are Cities (Augustan: Urbo), Towns and Villages (Augustan: Vilaĝo) which have a democratically elected mayor, supervisor, executive or whatever title is assigned to them and are assisted by local legislatures. Military and law enforcement The Imperial Zardugalian Armed Forces also known as the Zardic Armed Forces (ZAF) are the overall unified military forces of the Zardugal. They consist of the Zardic Army, Zardic Navy (including the Zardic Marine Corps and the Zardic Coast Guard) and the Zardic Air Force. The ZAF is responsible for the protection of Zardugal and her people and for securing Zardic interests abroad; Zardugal is widely considered to be one of the more prominent military powers on Terra and is consistently ranked as such by Gath Defense Collective, the Zardic Institute of International Relations and other reputable defense and security agencies. It currently holds the largest standing army in the whole Terra with 8,737,926 personnel and reserve of about 2M personnel. Zardugal also has the most powerfully equipped armies in the world. It has by far the most aircrafts, most number of tanks, most number of aircraft carriers, most number of submarines, biggest navy fleet, biggest advancement in technologies like the Navy's new rail gun, best trained human force and the world's largest nuclear arsenal. Economy Zardugal is a fully-developed, highly industrialized, free market economy. The country has one of the highest Gross Domestic Products and and GDP Per Capita. Zardugal is considered a post-industrial economy and is home to many transnational corporation headquarters, also home to some of the largest ports in Majatra. For instance Konstandia Bay is the largest commercial and military port in Majatra and the home of Kostandian Bay Maritime Corporation, one of the largest shipbuilding corporations on Terra. While Zardugal is considered a post-industrial economy and does have a primary focus on technology, high-end production and financial business, the Zardic economy does also have a large industrial sector for a post-industrial economy. Important multi-national institutions such as the Conference of Zardic Banks (CZB) which hold massive conferences and bring together numerous banks of all sizes in Belgae. Zardugal has a large natural resource industry, focusing primarily on oil, aluminum, rubber, diamonds, copper, silicon, zinc and lithium. Agriculturally Zardugal exports beef, pork, sugar, rum, assorted seafood, opium poppies, cocoa, specialized tobacco, sorghum, grapes, pears, potatoes and assorted grains. Currently the government with cooperation from the private sector offers grants for reserach in the following fields: Biofuels, Alternative Energy Research, Semiconductors, Nano Techs, Bio-Optics, Artificial Intelligence,Rhinovirus and ''Coronavirus ''(common cold) research. Businesses, shopping centers, fashion centers, and other institutions flooded the metropolitan areas of the nation, most particularly in the capital city, Fortreso, which is well-known for its distinct and marvelous skyscrapers and touted as the ”World’s Fashion Center” for being home to prominent fashion brands. Demographics and Culture The dominant ethnic group in Zardugal consists of the Augustan people, an ethnicity native to Majatra descended from Selucian colonists in the north, arriving on the shores of the Majatran Sea due to ancient colonization, and the various indigenous groups in the South of Majatra. The largest ethnic minority in Zardugal is formed of the Mallan people, who form around 15% of the population and largely live in the South of the country, in Kalvario and Ingomo. The largest religion in Zardugal is Hosianism, and the Deltarian based Terran Patriarchal Church is the largest Hosian denomination in the nation. The Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church, an autocephalous member of the Apostolic Church of the East, is largely followed by Mallans. Ahmadism is the second largest religion, having been brought into the nation by the Ahmadi Caliphate. Ethnicity * 69% Augustans * 14% Mallans * 5% Delic * 4% Adijiri * 3% Jelbics * 5% Other Religion * 75% Hosianism ** 62% Terran Patriarchal Church ** 6% Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church ** 2% Aurorian Patriarchal Church ** 5% Orderist * 10% Ahmadism ** 6% Israism ** 4% Abadism * 9% Irreligious * 2% Yeudism * 1% Other Sport Zardugal is a nation that loves sports. Its citizens embrace and encourage competition, and are known for being ultra-competitive. It is not uncommon for public schools to have mandatory participation in extracurricular sport or some type of physical activity. The government hosts games every 3 years where the best scholar-athletes from around the nation compete in currently 5 different games. The national sport in Zardugal is chariot racing, a violent and often lethal sport of ancient Kalopian origins. Other popular sports are Rugby, Boxing, Soccer, Baseball, and Zardic Football (where players must attempt to put balls through hoops located high on a wall without using their hands). Category:Countries Category:Zardugal Category:Majatra Category:Nations Category:History of Majatra Category:Government of Zardugal Category:Government and politics of Zardugal Category:Sports Category:Sports by country Category:Religion Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Zardugal